Castlevania: Curse of the 4th Wall and Yandere Chicks
by ALoneButterscotchCinnamonPie
Summary: Before anyone asks, this is a mere factor of my boredom. Do NOT MURDER ME. So, here is the story of how the Castlevania CHaracters (including my OCs) Repeatedly break the 4th wall. Featuring a Yandere version of Maria Renard!


*Authoress Note: I was tired at the time I wrote this. Do not kill me please.*

 ** _So, blah blah blah, Maria was walking down the streets and then this pale ass dude pops out and says 'Go to Sleep,' and murders her by stabbing her repeatedly. Somehow, she survived but has been declared insane._**

Alucard read the note carefully, not able to make any sense of what Richter had written, more importantly, take this seriously.

"I swear, one day, I'm going to rip your hands off, Richter…" Alucard growled, laying in bed as he closed his eyes, hearing a soft voice whisper to him.

"You should have taken him seriously…"

Turns out, it was just Aluria pranking him again.

"Aluria, go to bed," Alucard commanded, and Aluria pouted.

"Aww, but I was just having fun…" Aluria whined when all of a sudden…..

CRASH! BANG! INSERT NOISE OF YOUR OWN HERE!

"What in the-?!" Alucard nearly yelled, sighing. "I'll check it out. It's probably that dog of yours again…"

Upon coming downstairs, he noticed a window was busted open, glass shards all over the floor, and the dog of Aluria named Jeremy was in the corner whining.

"What's wrong, boy?" Alucard asked, but he spoke too soon as an unknown person pushed him down on the ground, pinning him before he could attack.

{Right! My magic!} He thought.

"Don't," spoke a familiar voice, seemingly coming from the one holding him down. He was about to interrupt when…

KISS! (In case anyone wonders, YES, IT'S MARIA! Spoilers…)

As soon as the "mysterious figure" pulled away, Alucard was able to get a better look at it. there was no doubt about it.

"M...Maria…?" Alucard called, and "the figure" nodded.

"Yes, Alucard, it's me." (GOD DAMN IT, FNAF!)

Maria looked much different, with black hair and red eyes.

{ _Are all Yanderes like this…?_ } Alucard thought to himself, because she was probably the only Yandere he ever met. More importantly, her hands were stained with blood, possibly all the women she kill so that she could have him all to herself.

"Maria, why is your appearance so...dark…?" Alucard asked as Maria sighed.

"You don't get it, do you?" Maria asked getting off of Alucard so he could stand.

"Understand what?"

Well, you and I are basically together since we have a daughter, and I'm gonna make sure of it." Maria announced gleefully, not even once regretting it.

"By killing almost every single woman you see?!" Alucard snapped.

"...Yeah, pretty much." She spoke.

"You're insane." Alucard countered.

"I know. It's a gift." Maria giggled.

"More like a curse." he countered once more.

"Depending on how you view it." Maria pointed out.

Alucard mentally cursed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Couldn't be worse than breaking the 4th wall, then…" he spoke.

"You...just did, Alucard," Maria spoke. "We're in a fanfiction. So much as mentioning the 4th wall can break it easily."

"THEN WHY ARE YOU MENTIONING IT?!" Alucard yelled. "WHY ARE WE MENTIONING IT?!"

"YOU BROUGHT IT UP!" Maria snapped, bringing the knife to his throat. "And honestly, killing can't be worse than breaking it, which we just did."

"Well, to the fellow reader…" Alucard began. "Here's a lesson: Don't murder people because apparently that is Maria's job now."

"Hai!" Maria spoke.

{ _Oh, Mother of Mercy, she knows Japanese…_ } Alucard mentally complained. { _I think I need to be concerned…_ }

All of a sudden, a blond girl in dark clothing and had sky blue eyes walked in. This was Sarah, the writer.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT YOU TWO!" She yelled. "STOP BREAKING THE 4TH FUCKING WALL!"

"Sarah, you're 14," Maria spoke. "Stop swearing."

"FUCK NO! YOU'RE NOT MY MOMMA!" Sarah yelled, repairing the wall. "I'LL BE ON MY MERRY WAY NOW!"

And like that, she was gone in a flash.

 **Well hope you all enjoyed...whatever the hell this is.**


End file.
